Mobile devices and platforms, including smartphones and tablets, are ever increasing in use in all aspects of daily life. Many users of such devices concentrate their attention on the device screen, for texting, playing games, watching videos, etc., while walking or even running. This inattention to one's surroundings can lead to accidents, sometimes serious, such as stumbling over obstacles, tripping off of curbs, falling off a subway platform or falling into holes in the walkway, to name a few examples.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.